


Workout

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!! Darcy/Bucky: Darcy goes to the gym just to watch Bucky work out. He finds out and decides to put on a show when she's there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> This is another prompt from Tumblr, submitted by anonymous.

Bucky’s schedule was pretty routine. Up at five to run with Steve, then to the gym by 7:30-8:00. He was usually alone around that time, with the limited number of people with access to the private gym, and their own schedules it’s usually just how it worked out for him. Which was just fine with him, he liked the solitude.

One day that appeared to be like any other, Bucky stepped out of the elevator and into the Avenger’s gym ready to run his usual work out simulation when the sound of feet pounding on one of the treadmills drew his attention to the far wall. He scanned the area his eyes landing on a short brunette woman at a slow jog. She met his eyes, smiled sweetly and waved. He nodded his acknowledgment, before turning for the weight bench in the opposite direction.

He was half way through his regular routine when he felt someone watching him. Casually he looked around catching the young woman as she looked away quickly. He was amused, but he didn’t think much of it, so he went back to work and by the time he was finished the young brunette was gone.

For the rest of the day he went about his usual routine quickly forgetting about the cute young woman he’d caught starring. Even the next day when he stepped off the elevator and found the same woman on the same machine. She acknowledged him with a smile and a wave yet again and he nodded as he had the day before. Then they continued on with their separate work outs. He refrained from look around again when he felt her watching him again.

Weeks went by with the same routine, she’d run, he’d lift weights, he’d feel her watching him, she’d be gone before he was finished. By the end of the first month Bucky grew more and more curious, so much so that he took the time to learn about her.

Her name was Darcy Lewis and she worked for Dr. Foster down in the labs part time. She was working on a PH.D in Political Science at Columbia, and according to Clint she was a talented baker. Sam called her quirky, Natasha called her irreverent, Thor called her a fine warrior in her own right. Stark made a joke about her cup size and after Pepper smacked him she called her a brilliant thinker. Bruce just smiled lightly and told him the other guy loved her and he was pretty fond of her too.

Apparently his curiosity got back to Steve, who after a run through Central Park where he spent the whole time poking and prodding him on his fascination, followed him to the gym afterward.

Darcy greeted them with a smile and wave as she did every morning and Bucky nodded back, but Steve, the little shit, shot her a bright Captain America smile, all teeth and sincerity. Her own smile grew a hint of pink across the apples of her cheeks. Bucky just stalked off getting right to work.

He tried not to think about why it bothered him but the fact of the matter was, it did. He knew it was silly, really, he didn’t even know her aside from what the others had told him, but in the last few months Bucky had fallen into a comfortable routine that he would later realize involved Darcy more than he originally anticipated.

It was later day, around lunch time, when Steve found Bucky in the kitchen. “Hey Buck.” and Bucky, because he was a petulant child, simply grunted in reply. He didn’t look up, but he was pretty sure Steve had rolled his eyes. “Are you really mad about this morning?” Bucky finally looked up, starring him down before he sighed.

“No.” Steve smiled.

“Good, cause I may have flirted with her, but her attentions were all on you.” Steve explained. Bucky looked at him questioningly. “You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed her watching you.”

“I noticed.” he replied. “Just didn’t think anything of it.” he shrugged. Steve chuckled.

“Let me tell you something about Darcy Lewis.” he began. “According to Natasha she doesn’t believe in running unless something is chasing her. And yet, for the last three months she’s been on the treadmill in the gym like clockwork at a time she thinks is too early for human function.”

“So,” Bucky shrugged, squelching the spark of hope in his chest. “She lives with superheroes, she’s probably just trying to keep up.” Steve shook his head.

“She spent all morning watching you. I fairly certain indecent thoughts were going through her head. You know, if the way she was biting her lip and salivating was anything to go by.”

“She was not salivating.”

“No, but she might as well have been. She was seriously enjoying the view and definitely not in an oh your hear I’ll just take advantage kind of way.” Bucky shook his head.

“Your full of it punk.”

xXx

The next morning, Bucky went about his routine as usual, paying little mind to his conversation with Steve the previous afternoon. It wasn’t until he stepped off the elevator, the familiar sound of the treadmill running, that he decided to do his own little experiment. 

They greeted each other as normal, but this time when Bucky moved to the weight bench across the room he sat sideways instead of with his back to her. He started his repetitions, watching her in peripheral vision. It didn’t take long for him to realize Steve might actually be right.

Darcy’s eyes were trained on him with the kind of intensity that reminded him of a predator in the wild. He flexed his jaw and her eyes followed the movement. He added a little more flex as he lifted a hand weight and her eyes darted to his bicep. He bent over and let the muscles in his back tighten and shift and she just about trip herself.

What an interesting turn of events.

xXx

Bucky let it go for a few days, letting the routine continue as if he hadn’t figure her out at all. Then, at the end of the week he waited to go to the gym; waited until he knew she would be done.

He stepped into the gym just as she was leaving the locker room. She was headed right for him, a head on collision imminent, but she didn’t see him, her eyes down, fixated on her iPod, so he let run right into him.

She looked up at him with a gasped and an apology ready to leave her lips when she locked eyes with him and his cocky little smirk. “Sorry I missed our date.” he apologized much to her confusion.

“What date?” she asked, stashing her iPod in her pocket.

“Oh you know, the one we have every morning. The one where you run on your little treadmill and I pretend not to notice you feelin’ me up with your eyes.” Bucky watched on in amusement as a look of horror crossed her features. 

**_Busted_ **


End file.
